Unusual Happenings
by Choco.Sushi.Nut
Summary: INCOMPLETE & DEAD! Two siblings and their friend end up in Middle Earth after a car accident. Possibly MarySue.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: own nothing, but my peepz... o well...

This story died... but review anyways! XD

**Unusual Happenings**

**Prologue:**

The car kept swerving on the rain slick road. Even though Halie kept hitting the brakes, the car kept going; the roads were too slippery to stop and the pounding rain made it hard to see. Her baby cousin, Todd, wouldn't stop crying, for he was too frightened. Her best friend, Maeve, sat next to her, curled up in a tight ball and rocked back and forth. They both hated driving in bad weather and the current situation only supported their theories. Halie and Maeve were just coming back from archery/sword-fighting lessons and so they both had their share of weapons (swords and bows and arrows), but where Maeve had bought hers on EBay, Halie got hers through the passing of generation upon generation. Either way, both were fairly equal in combat, except for the fact Halie held more value for hers, only because it is an ancient heirloom.

Maeve was whimpering. _This is it_, she thought, _I'm going to die so young_. Even though they were both eighteen of age, Maeve sometimes acted a little childish and that sometimes made her seem younger than Halie, not that Halie didn't have her whimpering moments, but just not currently. She had taken the full responsibility to baby-sit Todd, but still, he wasn't even supposed to be with them. Although, like all stubborn 3-year olds, he wouldn't let them leave until they allowed him to go with them and now Halie regretted her choice of letting him come at all. Up ahead, the edge of the Merallstone Bridge began to appear and the vast river below called to them. Halie cried out in fright and tried with all her might to turn the car away from her death, her friend's death, and mostly her little cousin's death. _It's too untimely_, was her last thought as her vain attempts to steer the car away failed and they all plunged towards their watery grave.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: still no ownage, but my characterz

**Chapter 1:**

When Halie first opened her eyes, everything was fuzzy. She blinked several times and everything began to become clear. She saw a cloudless sky and then smelled the horrible stench of something dying. Then she remembered what had happened and thought she was dead. _Am I in Hell?_, she thought. She stood up and a wave of dizziness hit her. She shook her head a couple of times and then looked about. She was taken aback by what she saw. _Apparently more than one thing died, _she thought in disgust. A massacre had occurred, for there were many bodies lying everywhere and something that smelled and appeared almost inhuman kept offending her senses. Halie looked at all the dead bodies of oddly dressed men, for they were very oddly dressed and dirty. Some had long golden-brown hair and wore helmets and armor that bore a white horse on them. The armor was nothing like a knight's, but it still appalled her. The clothes underneath were brownish and earth colored, but that could have been from the dirt and most were wearing what she believed to be boots. It was definitely not the attire of the 21st century that is of course unless she was on a movie set, but that would have been absurd, recalling her previous situation. Some of the dead were also really ugly looking creatures, with armor that had a white hand placed on them, and they made chills go down her spine. They didn't even appear to be of the human race.

She looked down at herself and saw that everything had remained the same. She was still wearing her loose red turtleneck and dark blue jeans with patches. The patches were souvenirs of the many times she had fallen down and brought holes to her pants. . She had a belt on and had her sword and sheath on it and also wore a mini backpack on her back. Her mousse-colored hair whipped in the wind carrying the sound of pounding hooves to her ears. Whoever or whatever it was, it was coming with much speed and would be appearing soon. Almost as soon as the thought, clouds gathered and it started to pour buckets of rain. _Great_, thought Halie and she grabbed her bag and took out a little umbrella to protect her from the worst of the oncoming storm.

Éomer was making speed with the Rohirrim army besides him. He had heard of the ambush of the king's son, Theodrid, whom was also his cousin, and his army and was going to find him to see if he was still alive and bring him back to Edoras. He wasn't quite sure what he would find, but he was hoping that his cousin wasn't dead. He finally saw, not too far in the distance, the massacre scene, but also a lone girl standing and oddly dressed. She was holding the oddest object, but apparently it was protecting her from the downpour that had suddenly appeared. As they came nearer they began to close around the girl, who was actually a woman up close. They pointed their weapons at her until she was completely surrounded and at that point, Éomer had jumped off his horse and walked over to the woman.

"What business does a lady have in these treacherous lands?" Éomer asked while he took off his helmet signifying that the weapons being pointed at the women could be withdrawn and put back to their sides.

"Wait, what? Look, I'm like supposed to be dead, I mean think am. Anyways, where am I and how did I get here because the last time I checked the men of the 21st century so did _not_ where armory of any sort. This is like some kind of movie set or something, right, or maybe I'm going insane, which could explain a lot of things," said Halie. She was totally confused and a little freaked out that all of the men had been pointing their weapons at her. The fact that the guy in front of her was frowning at her wasn't giving her that much consolation.

"May I suggest we bring her to King Théoden, Éomer …just in case…what if she was one of them ambushers? Either way she seems quite ill, my lord," asked one of the men.

"Whoa, wait a minute, what? What did I ever do to you?" asked Halie. She was now frightened that they seemed to be planning to send her to some king that she didn't know, when she barely knew where she was.

She had to think of something and quick. As she twisted her arm back and began to rummage through her bag for something she could use, her brain juices started to stir. _Not that, no…I wonder why Rohan and the name Éomer sound so familiar…maybe I read it somewhere, _she thought, _aha! I'll use this, I don't care if it's a dog whistle thingy, and I mean it must work on horses too. Hopefully…horses are animals too… _Halie closed her backpack and then puffed up her cheeks and blew into the whistle. The sound that would come out would be too high pitched for any human to hear, but a dog could certainly hear it. She waited a second and then blew again. After the second time the horses were beginning to go crazy and were running in all sorts of directions. _Yes, _she thought with triumph, _thank god for Uncle Kurt and his extremely useless presents! _Halie sought out a gap from which the surrounding men had broken away because the horse were throwing them off and began to run away, but someone caught her arm. It was Éomer. She did the first thing that came to her head and kicked him in the gut. Éomer groaned and keeled over and let go of her long enough for her to make her escape. She ran like hell away from the scene. _Stupid armor, _she said to herself, _almost broke my stupid foot. _She heard a shout of, "After her!" and began to run even faster.

Her brain juices were once again stirring as her feet kept hitting the ground and she ran faster and faster in the slippery muddy ground. The rain hadn't exactly stopped, but she didn't have her umbrella anymore, so she was in way blinded. _I had to drop my umbrella when I was searching for that stupid whistle. And why does Rohan sound _so _familiar? Rohan…Rohan…Rohan…Éomer…hmm…_Edoras. The word hit her like a brick and all the memories came rushing back as the words 'Oh shit' formed on her mouth. _Crap_, she thought, _crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. _Please_ let this be a dream, pretty please. I don't want to be stuck in Lord of the Rings, not good, not good at all. Just because I saw the movie recently with Maeve so does not mean I am allowed to get stuck in it! And if I really am in Middle-Earth, I have just sent the entire, well almost the entire, Rohirrim army after me, not good, no, no, no, bad; this is very bad. Stupid Rohan people and their excellent skill on horseback! _

She turned around slowly and saw that they were gaining speed. In fact, they were so close that through the rain she could see that there were about twenty men on horseback, but the man, possibly Éomer's underdog, who wanted to bring her forth to the king, was missing. _Left behind?_, she thought, _oh, the hell with it! Run! _She ran faster than she'd ever had before, using the preserve energy she had from good ol' Doritos and some Ring Dings...and oh yeah, the Hershey bar she had earlier. _It's all good_. What she didn't know was that she was heading right toward a cliff.

* * *

A great distance away, a man, an elf, and a dwarf were clearing away the camp they had set up for the night and were getting ready to set forth on their journey to find their two hobbit friends, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, more known as Merry and Pippin. It was a cloudy day and there had been a downpour of rain previously which was still going on and off, but besides that, the elf seemed distracted and disturbed. His pointy ears twitched as he tried to sense what was wrong.

"There is nothing wrong," said the dwarf, who was beginning to get a little annoyed, "it is a perfectly fine day, that is if you exclude the rain and clouds, but besides that let everything be. Let danger come to us, let us not follow danger."

"But should we not find what disturbs the wood; the winds have changed," said the elf.

"And we will, Legolas, just as soon as we clear this camp; we cannot leave behind our tracks for others to see." said the man, "Elves are not known to have hastiness; it usually lies in a dwarf, like Gimli."

"And proud of it!" cried Gimli.

When they were finally ready, they set off toward the direction of Merry and Pippin because they had been following the trail of the Uruk-Hai that had taken them. Unfortunately to them, the Uruk-Hai's pace had quickened because unbeknownst to them, the creatures had sensed man-flesh nearing. They also headed to where Legolas had felt a strong disturbance in the woods. After a while, they neared a stream. The man and elf paused to wait for the dwarf and Legolas looked around until he saw something that caught his eye around the far end of the river.

"Aragorn! Something lies there," said Legolas and both ran over to the body that lay near the stream, with Gimli huffing and puffing behind them.

"What is that?" asked Legolas, pointing at the body.

"I believe it is a girl, though oddly dressed, and in her late youth years," said Aragorn studying her carefully. She had short chin-length hair with streaks of bright purple in it. She wore a tight black turtleneck without any sleeves and pants made out of odd material. The shoes that covered her feet were white with odd markings on the sides.

"I have never seen a girl have such short hair," said Legolas.

"I quit! wheeze I need a break, or a horse! Enough of this running! Let's walk!" cried Gimli, who was having trouble breathing and bent over to catch some breath and that's when he noticed the girl, "Who's that? Is it dead?"

"I don't believe it to be so," said Aragorn and bent over to check her breathing status.

At that moment, the girl's eyes popped opened, and she shrieked and grabbed his wrist. She had no idea where she was and the guy looked familiar, but she didn't remember ever meeting him and so did the first thing that came to her mind and with her other hand, punched him in the face and then ran. She had no idea where she was heading but just ran alongside the stream. Then she remembered where she had seen him, in the theaters, The Lord of the Rings, the whole trilogy. There were all very good movies. She had insisted on Halie seeing it, but she had read the books instead watched them as each DVD came out. She found it hard to believe that she was stuck in the movie because the production was finished several years earlier. _Get a hold of yourself Maeve, _she thought, _it probably is just all a bad dream. A really bad dream…_ It didn't seem real, though and stopped running. She hated running anyway, but soon saw that there were three men running after her. _Crud_, she thought, but let them come; there was a 50-50 chance that it was all a fake. _Anyway, I'm supposed to be dead because last I checked, Halie, Ryan, and I were plunging into the Merallstone River and that river has real strong currents, _Maeve thought to herself, remembering the incident clearly now. Finally the three peoples, whom she recognized now as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, caught up to her and drew their weapons. _Oh man! Their weapons certainly look real and Aragorn's getting a swollen lip, where I punched him_, Maeve thought. Without thinking, she drew her own sword. She had a bow and arrow, but they currently were not with her. She looked at their astonished faces because they clearly had never seen a girl with her own sword and the ability to use, or at least unsheathe one. Actually the only one who seemed not astonished was Aragorn because well Arwen had one and also Éowyn too.

"Oh, let's get on with it and kill her," said Gimli and charged at her with his axe.

Maeve let out a shriek and began to wildly swing her sword. She hadn't learned this in training, but it was good enough for now. She threw herself on the ground as an arrow headed toward her. Aragorn seemed relaxed now that he knew, or least he was dealing with an amateur. She saw a tree that bent over toward the stream. She jumped and caught a branch and swung herself around swiftly and landed feet first on the branch. Unfortunately, though, she had dropped her sword. _Darn it, so much for the plan, _she thought. More arrows from Legolas caused her to jump about, precariously on the branch. All of sudden, she felt herself falling as the branch snapped. She let out a prolonged 'Eeeppp!' as she plunged into the water. She gasped and tried to get upward and fought to keep awake, but since she couldn't really swim, she gave up the fight for survival and sank to the bottom to, once again, her watery death; that is until only moments later, Aragorn dove in after and took her out of the deep stream. He started doing methods to get her to start breathing again. Maeve woke with a jolt and she spat up the water that had been stuck in her lungs.

"I'm sorry," she gasped to him and then once again darkness consumed her.

"Let's go!" said Aragorn, shouting to the other two, "we have sight of the Uruk Hai, let it not leave us, they are still a day ahead."

"You're not thinking of taking the lass with you are you?" asked Gimli, "She'll be a burden to us all!"

"How's that? We've seen that she can take care of herself," said Legolas with a warm smile, "I mean she did defend herself quite well."

"Oh yes, jumping into a river always works on the side of defense! And what are you smiling about; you were the one shooting arrows at her," cried Gimli and Aragorn rubbed his swollen lip.

"We will bring her with us and when she awakens, we shall ask what brings her here," Aragorn told Gimli and Legolas.

Legolas nodded and Gimli gave a grunt, but realized that it was two against one and so he finally gave in. They had some catching up to do with the Uruk Hai anyways, there was no point wasting time complaining about such matters.

"She's seems not of our time," said Aragorn mostly to himself.

"We shall see only in a matter of time, when she awakens, my friend," said Legolas and Aragorn gave a short nod before throwing the girl over his shoulder and running along toward the direction of the Uruk Hai with Legolas right next to him and Gimli far behind.

* * *

"I smell man-flesh!" cried the leader of the Uruk Hai, Ugluk, and the rest of the Uruk Hai warriors roared and quickened their pace until they saw the tiny body of a child on the side of the path, "Bring that to me!" To Ugluk, he was another prisoner or possibly food.

Two of the Uruk Hai ran over to fetch the body and then brought it back, thrusting it at their leader's feet. The Uruk Hai despised complying with their leader's orders, but since he was among Saruman's first Uruk Hai, they weren't allowed to revolt against him or they would be all killed by Saruman himself.

"We're having meat today!" roared Ugluk and the other Uruk Hai began to gnash their teeth together, in glory.

"No!" cried two voices in the back, "he's a hobbit, like one of us!"

"And who asked you Halflings?" said Ugluk.

"Doesn't Saruman want us hobbits?" cried the hobbits.

"And what if Saruman does," growled Ugluk.

"Well, then you can't eat him! He's a hobbit!" shouted one of the hobbits.

"Tell me why I should believe a stinking Halfling!" growled Ugluk.

"He's my mother's friend's cousin's son twice removed…good singing voice!" cried the hobbit.

"Oh really!" fumed Ugluk, "We'll see what Saruman has to say about that. Bring him back and carry him like the other two! Bind his legs and wrists! A move on now! I told you, that I smell man flesh following our move, we must hasten!"

After the binds were tightly on, the body was thrown back to be carried amongst the other two hobbits.

"Quick thinking, Merry!" whispered the other hobbit, "Wonder who he is, where he's from?"

"He does have some odd clothes, don't you think?" said Merry, "Pippin! What are you doing?"

"Trying to get this off," muttered Pippin.

He was struggling with the leave of Lothlorien brooch and trying to get it off with his teeth. Finally he spat it out and onto the ground where the Uruk Hai behind them stepped on it and flattened it into the muddy pathway.

"Maybe they'll be able to find us, that Uruk Hai said that they smelled man-flesh…it must be Aragorn!" whispered Pippin excitedly.

"Let's hope so, oh look, he's awakening!" whispered Merry.

"What?" muttered the little boy, "Where am I?"

"Shhh…you have to whisper!" said Merry, a little above a whisper himself.

"What? Why?" asked the boy.

"Shhh!" cried the two hobbits quietly.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked the boy in a hushed whisper.

"I'm Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin and that's me cousin, Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you can call him Merry. We're hobbits, but I've always been taller than Merry." whispered Pippin.

"Argh! Don't listen to him, I've always been taller!" Merry whispered back.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night…," whispered Pippin and then turned back to the child, "by chance, who are you? You're obviously not a hobbit…you look more man child-like."

"I'm Todd Hunter and I'm three years old and I'm _human_, what's a hobbit and what does being taller than one another have got to do with anything?" whispered Todd, who out of habit, always noted his age; it was a toddler thing, "Oh and why am I bounded together?"

"Well, we're technically prisoners, you including," said Pippin quietly.

"Prisoners of whom? Those smelly things? But why? What did we, or actually you do?" whispered Todd, who was slightly confused.

"WHAT is all this talking back there?" growled Ugluk, "I want it silent, understood!" All the Uruk Hai gave a grunt back and gnashed their teeth together.

Pippin gave a shrug toward Todd and Merry mouthed the words 'later' to him. Todd didn't know what was going on, but he hoped to find out soon. He believed that he might be able to find where Maeve or Halie had disappeared to, or so he hoped. He held a silent theory that everyone in Halie's crashing car had been transported to this odd and strange place. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing; it just meant that he wasn't dead, which is always a great bonus. Todd fell into an uncomfortable slumber and unconsciously began to soundlessly suck on his thumb.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i never owned them! ... maybe i can borrow orlie...? ... i guess not.. nutz... XD

**Chapter 2:**

Still hot on her pursuit, were the Rohirrim riders. _If only I was invisible, _thought Halie, _Éomer seemed so decent on screen, I actually kind of liked him, him and Legolas, but seriously, this is not funny, for like the second time today, I'm going to die. Darn!_ She kept running and before long came across a very steep cliff. _Holey moley, this is SO not good, _Halie thought to herself as she flung her arms out and waved them wildly outwards as she swayed dangerously back and forth until she finally caught her balance. But, having stopped, the Rohirrim army finally caught up with her and surrounded her. The only open space for her escape was if she jumped off the cliff. She looked down and saw that is really a long way down. She looked about. The Rohirrim army once again pointed their weapons at her and once again Éomer jumped down off his horse and went to speak to Halie again. She had to admit that he was pretty brave because she had just kind of kicked him in the gut and well it must have hurt. Her eyes lingered to the man that lay hunched over on Éomer's underdog's horse; the guy was being held by the underdog, but he looked dead or just really badly wounded and unconscious. She remembered him to be the King's son, Theodrid, the guy that would die. _Poor guy…those stupid Orcs…Uruk Hai…whatever…same difference. Maybe I can help him, I've got some bandages in my baggie and it's not like I'm in the past or anything…at least I don't think so…, _thought Halie. Éomer seemed to see a recognition play upon her face as Halie began to back away slowly, but careful not misstep and fall off the cliff.

"Do you know him?" asked Éomer giving her a frown as he jutted his head toward Theodrid.

"No," said Halie, well it would be hard to explain to him that Middle-Earth was fictional and in a book and a trilogy of movies.

"You lie," replied Éomer giving her a look of distrust.

"And what if I am?" retorted Halie; she was so tired and just wanted a very long rest, she just need some oxygen…some air. Before long she was on her knees, breathing hard. _I'm not going to pass out! Not now not ever! I am NOT a maiden of mistress always needing to be saved. I will not pass out! They think I'm a murderer! I'll show them, _thought Halie. "I'm not a murderer, if that's what you believe. I did not ambush these people, and I most certainly am not an Orc or Uruk Hai for that matter. I'm innocent!"

"Then come on my horse and ride to the king," said Éomer.

"Your king is corrupted," Halie nearly screamed.

"How would you know such thing as that?" asked Éomer quite suspiciously.

"I-I-I guessed…sort of…kind of…oh crud," said Halie, she had been caught and well it wasn't like she was going to go and try to explain to Éomer how she knew of his uncle, it would be really too complicated.

"Last chance, climb on my horse or I shall have my men bind your hands for sure," threatened Éomer.

"Fine!" said Halie and stuck her tongue out at him briefly in frustration. The other men laughed at her childish ways and relaxed a bit, seeing her as no threat, for a time being, part of the fact being that she was a lady with several issues. Éomer, though, looked at her curiously and found her interesting and different and quite odd, where the girl had hit him was still in pain, but it was quickly receding. He shook his head briefly to rid himself of his thoughts and waited for the girl to climb onto his horse.

Halie was having a slight trouble trying to climb onto Éomer's horse, but she wasn't about to show herself weak amongst so many men and so she dealt with her troubles and sort of threw her right leg over the side of the horse and managed to balance herself once she was on the horse. His horse neighed and walked back and forth for moment, but silenced once Éomer jumped on. He sat behind her and took the reins into his hands and got to go.

"To Edoras!" shouted Éomer and his galloped toward Rohan while the Rohirrim army was close behind.

Éomer needed to bring King Théoden's son, Theodrid, to Edoras as quick as possible because he was still alive, but badly wounded and was in need of extensive care. After a while, Halie tired as she was, fell into a dreamless state, and dreamt about places far away from anywhere. Éomer didn't seem to notice, though, that Halie had fallen into slumber; he had other things to worry about, he needed to get to Edoras immediately and warn King Théoden of the ambush. As he came upon the massacre scene once again, he grabbed a helmet of a Uruk Hai, which bore the white hand of Saruman on it and placed it in safe keeping to show the king later the evidence that Saruman was not an ally of Rohan. _No matter what Grima Wormtongue says, _Éomer thought, hating even the thought of Grima and his sly looks and advances toward his sister Éowyn. If it had been up to him he'd have decapitated Grima's head long ago. Now he had to think of the road ahead and who the girl that was asleep in front of him was and where in name she had appeared from. Her clothes were extremely odd-looking. _No matter, _Éomer thought, _a bed shall be set for her to sleep in for the time being._

* * *

Maeve groaned. She looked around her and it took her a while to realize where she was. _It seemed that once again I have survived a watery death, _thought Maeve ironically. She watched Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn closely. They were taking a short break; it seemed to be approximately midday, but Maeve knew she was slowing them down on their pursuit. She realized that she was wearing Aragorn's long cloak because she was still wet from falling into the river. She thought to herself, _I feel so Middle-Earthy in this attire, this is so totally cool, EBay auctioneers so do not have ANYTHING compared to this, I mean come on, THIS is the real thing! _She softly chuckled to herself and rubbed her hands together.

"Legolas, what can you elven-eye see?" Aragorn called over to Legolas, who was standing at a cliff's edge watching the horizon.

"The Uruk Hai are turning north-east. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" cried Legolas.

"Saruman…," muttered Aragorn.

_Whoa, this is like total déjà vu! Man, oh, man. I mean at least it's like watching the movie all over again because I like so totally remember this scene, _thought Maeve and made a move to get up and stand. _Hey! I'm not as sore as I thought…totally awesome!_

"You're not seriously thinking of chasing the Uruk Hai…right? I mean they're like a full day ahead of us…that's a lot of running…" said Maeve, who was trying her best to make small talk and also trying to feel like an actress, even though this place was as real as could possibly be. She still felt bad for attacking Aragorn, who still had a swollen lip, which seemed to be getting slightly more swollen. _Whoops…_thought Maeve. All three men, well actually one man, one elf, and one dwarf, turned their heads toward her and looked at her oddly.

"What?" asked Maeve, she had just made a comment and now they were looking at her quite like she was insane.

"M'lady we've run too far to stop now. And we, well at least I am not about to run back home without further knowledge of what has happened to our friends. The Uruk Hai will pay for what they did," said Gimli.

"Ok…" said Maeve, "but running isn't exactly one of my specialties…"

"Oh and I suppose fighting with a blade is?" Gimli asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" Maeve then stuck out her tongue at him and then walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down, dangling her legs over the edge. She looked out at the beautiful sight. Something that she could never see at home, it was so peaceful. There were no cars zooming by and no trash on the ground that people left behind. Everything around her was so clean and pure and she wanted to grasp onto it and never leave. She never wanted to return home. She just wanted to live, even if it was in a place that didn't really exist in her world. And far ahead, where the ground meets the horizon, she saw only what elves can see from such far distance and that is black specks moving fast and she knew that they were the Uruk Hai. Up behind her, Legolas walked over.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Legolas, who had crouched down next to her.

"Dangerous is my middle name," said Maeve and when she saw the look of confusion dawning on Legolas's face she laughed and said, "I was only kidding."

"Oh…okay, my question still remains then," replied Legolas and Maeve laughed again.

"Um…let's see…I guess I like being near danger," said Maeve, "It thrills me…" Maeve wasn't exactly sure how to explain how much she loved adventure and danger; it was like it was almost her calling in life.

"We must move if we are to try and catch up with the Uruk Hai before daylight fades upon us," said Aragorn, who had approached behind them.

"Nice, but don't expect me to go quite far…" said Maeve.

"Fair enough," replied Aragorn and Maeve, in a fluid motion, swung her legs over the cliff edge and jumped up, but clumsily tottered back and forth, until Aragorn grabbed her by shoulders and steadied her.

"Heh, thanks," said Maeve and took off the cloak that was around her, which was technically his anyways and gave it to him, "this is yours…I think…"

"Are you not cold?" asked Aragorn, who began to slightly frown and glanced at her sleeveless turtleneck. He showed concern toward as a parent would to his only child. _A child who punches the parent's face…right…,_ thought Maeve. But instead she said, "Um…if I get cold I'll let you know…okay?"

Aragorn gave a brief nod. He took his cloak back and put it back on; his Evenstar pendant shining brightly, contrasting against the dark color of his cloak. _It looks so beautiful up close; it's so real, so pure, quite a lovely possession_, thought Maeve.

"We are near Rohan, from there we shall pass Fangorn Forest and possibly find our friends before they are taken to Isengard," Aragorn told the others.

"Can we not take a break? I need to get some energy…and possibly some food," said Gimli.

"We just took a break and we need to catch up to the Uruk Hai before they take Merry and Pippin to Saruman," said Legolas.

"I have a Snickers bar…," said Maeve and laughed when the three of them gave her an expression of complete and utter confusion.

"A what?" asked Gimli.

"It's a chocolate bar filled with caramel and nuts," explained Maeve.

"Oh well that's sure a pity!" cried Gimli.

"How's that?" asked Maeve.

"Peanuts! I'm allergic to peanuts," said Gimli and Maeve burst into a fountain of laughter, "I don't find that quite funny, M'lady."

"Sorry," said Maeve as her laughter subsided, "it's just I never knew dwarves were allergic to peanuts." That wasn't really why she laughed, but it wasn't the end of the world; Legolas and Aragorn did was raise their eyebrows though. They took life a bit too seriously for her own liking. _And what IS up with the whole M'lady business?_ "Anyways my name is Maeve, start getting used to using it." Now Legolas had arched his perfect elven eyebrows.

"I think we have some lembas left," he said and Gimli grumbled something about being sick of lembas. He took three bites of it, even though one bite could fill the stomach of any grown man, and finally was ready to go.

"Can we leave now?" asked Aragorn, getting only slightest bit annoyed and feeling that only person slowing them down was, in fact, ironically, not Maeve, but Gimli. He sighed wishing that he would be quicker, but he wouldn't push, dwarves were known for their stubbornness.

"Yes," said Gimli, and Aragorn jumped over the cliff that Maeve had previously been dangling her legs over, climbing down, and using nature's steps…and a bit of elvish rope too. Legolas followed him, with Maeve close behind, and Gimli the latter, grunting the whole time down to the bottom of the cliff. Once they reached the bottom, he let out a loud belch that calmed him down a bit, but everyone else steered clear from him for a while. Meanwhile, as this was going on, Maeve began to hiccup uncontrollably, which can't be helped when you're running constantly.

* * *

Todd woke up with a start and briefly forgot where he was. He would have started crying for his mommy except for the fact that he was afraid that these monsters would eat him alive, or worse. He sucked on his thumb to comfort himself. It was blazing hot and there were big black bugs everywhere. Todd's little brown eyes widened in fear as the Uruk Hai took the pleasure of eating any that flew into their mouths. They hadn't had any real meat for a few days and were in a rush to get to Isengard where a great feast would surely be waiting for them. They were eager to return, but they had a long way to go.

Pippin and Merry awakened to find that it was indeed midday and also saw their new friend, Todd, who seemed a bit frightened. They had much to tell him, so it was a good thing he was awake. The poor thing had probably never truly seen neither Orc nor Uruk Hai. They had plenty of questions to ask him too, he seemed to be curious fellow, for three that is. Pippin was the first to speak.

"So, do you want know about hobbits?"

"Do I!"

"Well, do you?"

"It was a figure of speech; it means yes."

"Oh well, what do you want to know?"

Todd's three year old innocence overtook him as he said "everything."

"Well that would take many years, if you truly wanted to know everything about a hobbit and his ways because then we'd have to get into the whole history of hobbits and we'd have to mention Gandalf somewhere in there too. Rest his soul."

"Can I ask you both any questions then?" asked Todd excitedly.

"Sure you can, anything you want we'll answer, unless it gets a bit too personal that is," answered Pippin.

"Neat-o!" cried Todd in utter excitement forgetting for the moment his place and Pippin and Merry looked on in a confused state. There were a couple of grunts from the Uruk Hai and then silence, except for the sound of twigs and leaves being disturbed underneath their feet.

"So, where are you two from?"

"The Shire. It's such a beautiful place, especially this time of year."

"Ooo…nice...um…hmmm…oh yeah! What's a hobbit?"

"There are many things to explain about hobbits. Where to begin? Well, for starters, we're short and sure proud of it! Our feet are nice and hairy and we don't need to wear uncomfortable shoes. Oh, and hobbits love beer. We also like pipe weed, but only the older folk are allowed. We love to be around nature and love peace and quiet. Hobbits really don't like going on adventures away from home, but then here we are."

"Wow! That's really cool! I want to be a hobbit! But if you're proud to be short, how come you both were making a fuss over who's taller?"

"People tend to want to be what they are not. Merry and I are proud, but it's nice to know that I'm taller than Merry, it can come into use."

"I'm taller than you, Pip, everybody knows that!" cried Merry.

"I'll make nice hobbitses sandwiches out of you three, if you don't shut your little mouths! Now silent and make sure I don't hear another sound out of you three!" Ugluk growled and spat. He pointed one of his many blood-stained knives at all three of them and then walked to the front and the Uruk Hai continued their way.

Todd, who was starting to get sick of bouncing up and down every time the Uruk Hai ran, clutched him stomach and moaned. Moments later, he emptied the contents of his stomach over the shoulder of the Uruk Hai that was carrying him. Since the Uruk Hai was already dirty, he didn't seem to care; either that or he hadn't noticed and wasn't bothered and just kept running. Todd, on the other hand, would delay his questions for a while and silently wept himself to sleep. Some of the big black bugs that were swarming around, landed on him, but both Merry and Pippin took turns in swatting them away. They felt bad for the little fellow and had questions of their own that they were all too eager to ask.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: rite... i never ever we own the lovelies... y? ... o well... i own my characters... woo lol

**Chapter 3:**

Halie's eyes fluttered open and she freaked out. Not in a bad way, of course, but the fact that the bedroom chamber in Edoras was so much similar to that of the movie just really threw her off. She was extremely excited and began pacing around the room. It was certainly larger than her own bedroom and the walls and floor were made of stone, which kept the rooms cool during the sweltering months, like now. She rolled up her sleeves; the stone wasn't keeping her that cool and she was beginning to burn up. _Well, it's not like I knew I would be touring Middle-Earth in ninety degree weather when I put on this turtleneck! _In the corner of the room lay her bag alongside her sword and sheath. Halie walked over to her bag and opened it up. She was glad to see that everything was still in it, even her CD player with _Hotel Paper_ in it. She took it out and slipped it into her pocket, put on the headphones and listened in comfort to the music of Michelle Branch. Unconsciously, she began to sing aloud along with Michelle Branch, not as greatly, but she was still doing it because it kept her mind preoccupied. She bent over and grabbed her sword and started practicing her techniques. She thought to herself, _left foot, right foot, swing, turn, left, right, jab, jab, twirlie…. _She jumped when someone tapped her shoulder from behind. She turned around sharply and raised her sword. She almost started crying with laughter because she saw it was only Éowyn and took off her headphones and placed the sword on the bed. If it had been Grima Wormtongue, she might have attacked, but it wasn't…too bad.

"Sorry, how long have you been there?" Halie asked the pale woman.

"Long enough to know that you're a pretty good singer," replied Éowyn with a laugh.

"I highly doubt it," Halie said with a smile, "I'm Halie Hunter," and she extended her hand to be shaken, but Éowyn just stared at it in confusion, "never mind," she said and took back her hand.

"I'm Éowyn, daughter of Eomund, niece of Théoden of Edoras," said Éowyn.

"I know," said Halie.

"You do? How?" Éowyn asked her.

"Oh, Éomer told me something about that and said that you were his sister, was he wrong?"

"Oh no, of course not, when our parents died, Théoden took us in as his own."

"I'm sorry for your loss, how is Theodrid?" Halie asked, "He seemed in pretty bad shape." She didn't know this, of course, but she had seen the movie enough to know that, hopefully nothing had changed movie and book wise to the story.

"He is badly wounded, but that was not why I was sent here. Éomer wanted to know what region you from are from, because you dress oddly." With that, Éowyn glanced strangely at her clothes.

"My clothes aren't strange, I just come from a place really far away, no one has ever heard of it. Ever. It's really far away from here and in this place, women and men can dress anyway they want."

"Oh, okay. I'll tell Éomer. First, I must attend to Theodrid, though."

"Here, I'll help you. I have a small first aid kit with me."

"What's a first aid kit?"

"Don't worry your head about it," said Halie and with that, she trotted over to her bag and took out a small white metal box with a big red plus sign on it, "okay let's get to it."

"Whoa!" That was Halie's initial reaction, when Éowyn first drew back the blanket that covered Theodrid. "You could have mentioned how serious this was." Of course, she had seen the movies, but up close, it was a gory sight.

"How bad is it?" inquired Éowyn. She was deeply troubled with the thought of losing her beloved cousin.

"I'm hoping not as bad as I think it is," said Halie, "do you happen to have a bucket of water and a big cloth or something?"

"Yes, I will get it at once."

Halie opened the first aid kit and took out some necessities that she would need. She took out a small cloth and a tube of Neosporin and then waited patiently for Éowyn's return. Halie stared at Theodrid. He was kind of good-looking, in a rugged, dying sort of way. She hoped that she would be able to save him from his untimely death, which made her recall her own personal experience. _If I survived that, he can survive this! Be strong Theodrid, son of Théoden, Éowyn is almost here!_ A sound interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and was taken aback by the sudden blow to her head that sent her off her feet and into an unconscious state.

"You shouldn't be here," came the slithering voice to Halie's unconscious body, "Theodrid is meant to die, and he will die; Edoras will fall." With that, the snake-like character walked out of the room and into the shadows. While Halie lay unconscious on the cool stone floor, Theodrid's life hung but by a thread.

* * *

Maeve was beginning to tire and decided to stop and rest beside a tree. Aragorn was up ahead and Legolas was even further ahead scoping out the terrace, but fortunately for herself, Gimli was trudging slowly behind, trying to keep up. She took a swig of bottled water that she had found in her bag and continued on her way. She didn't feel like waiting for Gimli, but she heard some twigs crunching, so she knew that he was nearby.

When she caught up with Aragorn and Legolas, she saw that they were atop yet another cliff, which was really annoying, but also near a town. _Woohoo, town means rest, but it also means food!_

"Oooh…are we going to stop to rest and eat." inquired Maeve.

"This town has been evacuated, do you not see the fire and smoke that rises from the houses?" asked Aragorn.

"Look, we're high up on this cliff thing and I'm practically blind and evacuation means that the people ought to have _some_ food behind. I must feed my inner hobbit!" shouted Maeve excitedly. Legolas arched an eyebrow.

"Must you shout so loudly? The Uruk Hai of Isengard may still linger!" whispered Aragorn hurriedly and furiously.

"Well, sorry!" said Maeve and stuck out her tongue.

"Wait, you're blind?" asked Legolas, who was still pondering the thought.

"You're a hobbit?" asked Gimli, "I mean that would explain your odd eating habits…"

"My eating habits are not odd!" shouted Maeve once again, "And I'm not blind!"

"But you just said that…" trailed Legolas and Gimli. Maeve thrust on a pair of crimson red horn-rimmed glasses.

"There! Do I look blind to you!" asked Maeve, even though it was a rhetorical question.

"What are those?" asked the trio, Aragorn actually curious for once.

"My glasses, I need them to see clearly." Maeve stated and began to slowly calm down.

"Why have you not needed to wear them before?" asked Legolas.

"Because I didn't find them particularly necessary and as I said before I'm not entirely blind," said Maeve,

"They magnify your eyes a little…is that supposed to happen?" asked Legolas.

"I don't know; is it?" snapped Maeve.

"Okay, I think we should continue on our way, I see a path down over there," said Aragorn and began to sprint over there.

"Oh yeah, for the record I see the smoke and burning houses!" Maeve shouted to him.

"Maeve, we must be on our way," said Legolas because Maeve wasn't moving.

"I may need glasses, but I am not deaf!" Maeve shouted.


End file.
